6104 Story Store
by Rienbeepark
Summary: Dear waktu.. Untuk sekarang, esok dan selamanya tolong ingatkan pada kami dan mereka semua bahwa Park Chanyeol hanya milik Byun Baekhyun saja, begitupun Byun Baekhyun yang hanya milik Park Chanyeol saja.
1. Prolog

.

* * *

•••

**_The CHANBAEK's Tale_**

•••

**_6104 STORY STORE_**

•••

* * *

•

**Prolog**

•

Karena setiap hati punya cerita tersendiri.

Tak butuh untuk diresapi maupun diakui  
oleh mereka yang tak mau memahami  
atau bahkan hanya sekedar mengerti.

Percaya atau tidak,  
semua akan berlalu sesuai waktu.

Walau hanya sedikit asa yang tersisa,  
bertahanlah jika bahagia memang ada.

Meski terkadang,  
dunia tak perlu tahu.

Tapi yakinlah,  
tak akan ada yang bisa berkilah dari rasa itu.

•••

Sebuah reka kisah  
Tentang Park Chanyeol  
Tentang Byun Baekhyun  
Dan semua tentang cinta mereka.

•••


	2. Cover - Uncover

.

**I**

* * *

•••

**_The CHANBAEK's Tale_**

•••

_**6104 STORY STORE**_

•••

* * *

•

**Cover - Uncover**

•

**_EXplOration in Seoul Day-6_**

Serak suara dan hela nafas yang tertahan itu masuk dengan pasti di pendengaran Baekhyun. Perlahan semua pikiran dalam otaknya terasa mengambang, menyisakan kekosongan yang teracun isakan tangis dari sisi pojok jauh tempat ia berdiri.

Sumber tangis tersebut menguar kian kuat, sementara Baekhyun masih setia meremat benda dalam gengaman jemari lentiknya.

Si mungil itu tak akan berkilah apalagi marah jika ada yang mengakui bahwa saat ini dirinya tak lebih dari sosok dungu yang bermodal otak buntu. Karena yang mampu dilakukannya hanya sebatas melepas ulas senyum guna mengelabui jiwanya yang kini terasa hampa, kabur entah kemana. Meninggalkan sebentuk sesak menghimpit dada.

_Sakit._

Tidak ada sakit, sesakit kau menahan berontak hatimu sendiri. Terlebih kau tahu seharusnya kau mampu menangani itu. Namun karena jutaan pasang mata yang menyaksikan mungkin tak akan menerimanya dengan lapang, maka pilihannya adalah dirimu yang seharusnya kau kekang.

Diam-diam dalam penglihatannya yang bergulir kosong membalas mata yang menatapnya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa keadaan dan waktu tak akan selalu memahamimu.

Masih dalam upaya mencerna sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan, Baekhyun tersentak mengumpulkan asa. Tidak! Bagi Baekhyun semuanya tak akan cukup jika ia hanya diam menghayati situasi ini. Tangannya yang masih setia menekan dada, beralih menggapai sosok terdekat yang tengah berdiri tepat di sisinya.

"Sehunie, tolong bantu aku.." netra sayunya bertemu dengan pandangan datar yang paling muda.

Saat menerima balasan tatap dari Sehun, Baekhyun paham bahwa maknae mereka tersebut tengah bersuara dalam diam. Seolah tatapan itu berteriak "_Mengapa bukan kau saja yang menghampirinya seperti saat kau menyapu sesuatu dari wajahnya tempo hari?_"

Meski begitu, Baekhyun juga yakin Sehun tahu bahwa ia tak akan mampu. Karena saat kontak mata yang Baekhyun putus sepihak, ada kesakitan yang lelaki mungil itu tahan secara telak.

Sosok lain yang menyambangi mereka seolah memberi penguatan bahwa sebuah tindakan memang sebaiknya mereka lakukan.

"Kau yang kesana Sehun.." Sang leader memberi isyarat halus dalam tarikan lengannya pada yang muda.

"Tapi kan aku tidak tahu -"

"- Peluk saja dia. Kau cukup peluk dia seperti ini. D-dia akan lebih baik dengan begitu."

Motorik yang bergerak tanpa ragu tersebut, seolah gamblang menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya ingin dilakukan sendiri oleh si mungil. Tangan yang berkait tanpa beban pada pinggang anggota bungsunya itu, begitu menggambarkan apa yang hatinya coba perintahkan untuk bisa dilakukan secara langsung oleh indera geraknya.

_Tanpa perantara.._

Sabit sipit Baekhyun beradu dengan tatapan sarat makna yang diarahkan baik oleh Junmyeon ataupun Sehun pada dirinya.

"Paham kan? A-aku tidak bisa.." pandangan si mungil itu berlarian mencari persembunyian. Dua pasang bola mata lainnya memilih untuk saling mengerti.

Hingga kemudian, pergerakan Sehun yang perlahan mengambil langkah meninggalkan mereka memberi sedikit kelegaan. Bahkan setelah Sehun dengan kikuk melepaskan pelukannya, Jongin datang menggantikan dengan rengkuhan yang begitu menenangkan. Jongdae yang bergerak ke sisi tersebut juga memberi genggaman hangat dan semuanya diakhiri dengan dukungan yang menguatkan oleh Junmyeon.

_Yang tersisa hanyalah Byun Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaku tanpa berpindah meski selangkah._

Tatapannya terkunci menyimpan setiap detik moment yang tengah berlangsung di panggung tersebut. Sementara hatinya tengah mengutuk logika yang masih bertahan mengekang gerak raga.

_Tidak.. Baekhyun tak akan bisa ikut serta mengambil bagian disana._

Saat Sehun kembali pada posisinya semula, maknae tersebut hanya memberi pandangan datar pada sang Hyung yang tengah meraih tangannya sembari berucap "Terima kasih, Sehunnie..". Namun Sehun hanya bungkam, satu balasanpun enggan ia berikan. Bukan marah, hanya saja ia tak begitu suka dengan suasana yang terasa jelas menyakitkan di sana.

_Karena dua kakak kesayangannya sama-sama tengah menahan siksa hati saat ini._

Berapa menit berlalu, sesak tangis itu reda memberi rasa lega bagi sepasang mata cantik yang masih setia memandang sosok jauh disana. Lengan kurusnya mulai bertepuk riuh dan melambai seolah memberitahu "_disini ada aku_". Sementara mulut ributnya mengalunkan permintaan "jangan menangis" sembari ikut dalam teriakan riuh yang menyebutkan satu nama. Dan pada akhirnya dengan lirih ia berseru "Kau sudah bekerja keras!"

_Baekhyun harus meyakinkan bahwa dia dan dirinya, mereka akan baik-baik saja._

Ya.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tangis itu hanya tangis lelah dan bentuk pengharapan yang teramat wajar dirasakan.

Meski mendengar dan menyaksikannya begitu menyiksa, Baekhyun tak akan melewatkannya.

Terlebih saat bening mata menangkap bagaimana para hyung dan dongsaengnya mewakili segala harapannya, Baekhyun kian yakin semua baik-baik saja.

_Meski.._  
_Langkahnya bukanlah langkah yang terayun. _  
_Tangannya bukanlah tangan yang merangkul._  
_Dan peluknya yang bukanlah peluk yang merengkuh.._

Bagi Baekhyun semuanya sudah cukup.

_Aku memang bukanlah sosok yang akan jelas di mata mereka sebagai seseorang yang kau miliki. Sebesar apapun menjelaskannya, bagi mereka kita mungkin bukanlah gambaran nyata. Membuat raga mesti membentuk jarak yang harus terus dijaga dalam pahitnya rahasia._

_Kita adalah dekat yang harus menjauh._  
_Kita adalah dekat yang tak bisa bersentuh._  
_Tapi kita tetaplah dekat, karena hati yang lekat._

_Tak apa.._  
_Sekalipun dunia berkata tidak pada apa yang kita tindak, namun kita memiliki hak untuk menolak._

_Mereka tak harus tahu dan mereka tak perlu tahu._  
_Cukup kita. Kau dan aku.. kita selalu menjadi satu._

_Untuk rasa yang luluh berpadu,_  
_tetaplah bertahan Park Chanyeolku.._

_Karena sampai pada detik ini aku tak pernah lelah meminta, semoga kelak kita bukan lagi sebatas rahasia._

•

_**\- C.B -**_

•

* * *

•••

❤ Toking-toking ❤  
Annyeong uri CBHS Fams 💞

Mau nanya donk, pada nangis kejer gak liat moment penuh air matanya Daddy? 😭

Tapi jauh dibalik itu semua ada Mommy yang menahan semua rasa dan emosi dalam hatinya sendiri. Bibir tipisnya boleh tersenyum tapi rautnya tak akan bisa membohongi kita 😢😭 Parasmu menggambarkan hatimu Momom ❤

So.. Ini adalah tumpahan perasaan ketika menyaksikan moment tersebut dan semua yang menurutku tergambar di stage EXplOration saat itu. Semoga tersampaikan dan kita bisa resapi berjamaah. Huhuu 😭

Fams aku bikin video edit tentang moment ini tapi berhubung FFN ga ada opsi media kaya WP, jadi bisa liat di ytube ku ya 😄

Dan terimakasih untuk cinta, support, dan bacotnya buat "Our Season" ❤ Well karena bukan author dan mungkin tulisanku teramat amatir, aku masih setia untuk belajar menulis *krisispercayadiri* 😌 Percayalah, aku selalu berjuang untuk melanjutkan 😖

Thanks for your love reader-nim, lets talk and stay with Dad-Mom ❤ Chanbaek ❤

Harap meninggalkan jejak cinta setelah membaca.  
Just support, thanks and see yaaa!

°  
Pdg-ID, 2019년 06월 31일

•••

* * *

.


End file.
